


"A Mocha, Please!"

by JackieBomb



Series: Saiouma Drabbles [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Saihara Shuichi, First Meetings, M/M, Tired Oma Kokichi, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieBomb/pseuds/JackieBomb
Summary: AU: coffee shop/ talentswap au where Shuichi is the ultimate Barista
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiouma Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762522
Kudos: 21





	"A Mocha, Please!"

Shuichi's POV

I sighed softly, opening up the coffee shop that I worked at to prepare for another long, long day of work. As if on cue, a boy with purple hair tiredly walked inside the coffee shop, with what i noticed to be bags under his eyes. I immediately got to work and asked, "hello, how may i help you today?"

"I would like a mocha, please. Say, you're kind of cute...what's your name?" he said, with what i could only assume was a blush on his face.

"Shuichi Saihara, whats yours?" I said while smiling at him

"I'm Kokichi Ouma"

**Author's Note:**

> so, um, this was my first attempt at a drabble. im probably going to flesh out the story a bit more in a later work...


End file.
